


Sweet Prince Why Wear Pants?

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Disclaimer, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: This is about Tom and his Feminine side. Edd and Matt will never be a thing in this story, because they went on a date, canon, and it didn't work out. Tom has issues, everyone does, so why not take a look at them and watch them all struggle?TomTord (Not the focus)Eddsworld (All rights reserved)*From My Wattpad: DragonUniverse*





	1. Bad Morning

**The room is cold.**

_Room? You call THIS a room? Are you blind?_

**Not yet.**

Grey ceiling and dull blue walls with white borders. A regular sized bed sits near the middle back with light blue covers and white pillows. The window is shut with the soft blue curtains drawn open and light filtering through the glass. The closet door is a white color and closed off from the world. A messy bass near the night stand.

A brown night stand to the left with a black and white checkered lamp, a big darker grey vanity mirror on the right. A few bottles and small plastic containers of make up- look out of place in the barren room.

A young man stands in front of the vanity. He has dirty blonde hair in messy angles and a medium sized, sky blue hoodie. He wore grey, blue jeans with a checkered belt covered by the hoodie. He's short- shorter than his other friends. He was 4"8 ft while being a young adult.

The man's face is pale like the rest of his body. His eyes were large like a doe's and held a galaxy of stars in them. They were dim though and droopy. His monotone stare in the mirror revealed the black eyeliner and dusts of reflective, dark blue eye shadow. The man's cheeks were a light red/ borderline pink and he wore dull red lipstick.

"..."

He frowned at what he saw and continued to tighten his fists into his hoodie pockets.

"Hn..."

Tears start to drip and stain his cheeks on the way down to the carpet where they make little splashes and darken the areas they hit. Nothing but the sound of the man's quiet whimpers lay heavy in the air.

That is, until a sudden knock on his door got him out of his negative contemplation.

"Tom, it's time to go!", the chipper sound of one friend.

Tom quickly took a few make-up removers and scrubbed his eyes until the lids were red and a smudged black. His cheeks and lips fared no better from the abuse.

\-----------------

\----------------

After he opened the drawer on the very bottom of the vanity, he tossed the used rags in and swiped the make-up containers in and left a mess as he closed it with a kick of his foot.

A few more pats on his clothes and combing his hair with his hands, he turned and marched up to the door. Opening it with a swing and there stood his friend with a smile. One, he did not return.

\----------------------

_That was the Prologue! Sort of....._

\------------------------

The first one is the original picture I drew and the second one is the redrawn picture by a Tumblr user named Cherished-Dreams-20. They didn't post it on their blog, but did say I could re-post their version of the picture.

\--------------------------------

**BYE~**


	2. The Morning Continues Even When You Don't Want To

"I don't want to go to a stupid water park.", Tom's blunt voice droned.

"Come on, it's your birthday! Not everyone gets to be twenty-three.....I want to spend time with you.....Matt and me."

The taller young man says with a sweat. His caramel brown bangs is swept to the side and kept neat and short. He had a nice peach complexion and yellowish- brown eyes. You could almost say a pale green...sort of...depends on the lighting. He wore a large bright, green hoodie and light blue jeans. He had dark green converses.

"Edd. I just want to spend MY birthday alone, in the dark, and with nothing but the quiet of the static whispering to me to sleep."

".....Please? We love you."

"...."

After a pause, Tom sighed and looked up at his friend. He might be short- only being 4"8 ft, but Edd was 5"9 ft and sometimes cheats by floating gently off the ground by an inch or two.

"Fine, but only because I love to guys too."

"Great!!!", Edd grinned and stuck his tongue out with a wink.

\----------------------

\-------------------

  
"Guys!! Breakfast made by the wonderful and all a round best person ever, me, Matt! Is done and you don't need to thank me- but I would like it if you did. I made pancakes, bacon and eggs, lemonade with a dash of lime and also milk coffee!"

"Matt. Can't you just say coffee?"

"But how will you know it has milk in it, Tum?"

"My name is Tom, but you have a point."

  
"Yay! I win, now lets eat we have something to do today, but I don't remember what!"

"It's my birthday, Matt. I'm turning twenty-three. We are going to the water park- which is stupid!"

"Oh!!! A water park, this is the best day ever- besides the first time I met you guys!"

"..."

Tom wants to remind him about the first time he actually met Matt and it was not at school, but he didn't. Even if he didn't enjoy his birthday, he could still let Edd and Matt enjoy it.

  
Matt was even taller than Edd. He was about 9"8 ft and that was because of a sudden growth spurt from a cursed mirror- not the one with the alternate/ parallel universe in it- the one that Matt got from his grandma before she moved to the states.

It switched Edd's head with Ringo's and made Matt even taller. The mirror did nothing to me because....well it told it was amused with my height already and kept mocking me.

Let's say we couldn't turn Edd back the same way he changed.

But the look on the neighbor's faces were hilarious.

  
Anyways, it was great but it's to bad they lost a friend, but it seems they got over it quickly when my friend Laurel moved in with them.

She's a good friend and no suspects that she is the one who keeps switching Edd's cola with Edwardo's. A blood bath every other week.

Forgot!

Me and the guys still live in our new apartments, but guess what? The horrible neighbors (Minus Laurel) moved in the apartment next door.

So yay, more fun.

\--------------------------

**That's it for now, bye!**


	3. Someone Please Drown Me

\--------------------------------

**Here's a Laurel! Now, to the story!**

\-------------------------

Tom sits on the left of Edd and the right of Matt. Matt is grinning and Edd is smiling while Tom slouches with a grumpy frown.

"Edd, pass me the ketchup!"

"Sure thing Matt!"

Edd hands the bottle of ketchup to Matt, not questioning why he needs ketchup for pancakes.

***Shutter***

Tom silently scrapes his fork on his plate with pancakes and the sound is starting to get to Edd.

"Tom, could you stop that? It's bugging me."

Tom smirks and continued with an extra long and loud scrape. Edd glared while he covered Ringo's ears as Ringo sat on Edd's lap.

  
Out of nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog!) lol What was I doing? Oh yeah...

Out of no where, Matt squeezed the ketchup bottle and the tangy sauce went everywhere. In Ringo's fur and Edd's face, in Tom's face, but not Matt's for some reason. He was clean and starting to sweat as he continued to grin.

"It was accident?", he said as Edd and Tom glared at him.

Matt looked to Ringo for help and forgiveness, he found none. Ringo ignored the fighting behind Ringo in favor of licking Ringo's paw clean and then the rest of the body.

Don't mess with Ringo's fur, no body messes with Ringo's fur.

  
During the fight, Matt grabbed a washed frying pan and slammed it on Tom's head. He was out of the fight, but since Matt was facing Tom, Edd hit Matt on the back with a bat he had laying a round.

Matt fell and Edd continued to beat him with the bat until it broke and gave Matt a second to turn over and kick Edd's legs out from under him. Both boys were piled on top of an unconscious Tom.

Ringo finished cleaning their self and glided over to sit on top of Edd's head, leaned down towards Matt and licked his nose condescendingly. Matt blinked and stared at the swavy cat, who stared back until they floated a way one paw at a time.

"....Edd, I think Ringo just declared their self the winner!"

Tom briefly woke up to comment.

"Well, Ringo was on top. So that makes sense."

Tom then went back to being unconscious. Matt pushed Edd's body off of him and he stood up.

"I'm not cleaning this, your house Edd!"

He ran off to his apartment to lock the door; Edd chasing after him with a fist raised. Tom was still on the floor.

\--------------------

**Having fun, everyone??? I don't care!!!! I'm hungry!!!!!**

**Stay tuned for next time, BYE!!!**  
\-----------------------------


	4. The Drive To UnderWater H*ll

After everyone finally took a bath and Matt was punished for the mess by not being able to look at any of his pictures of himself. The time that they all woke up had been quite early because they knew some sort of shenanigans would happen.

"When can I see my beautiful self again?"

"When Tom's birthday is over."

He turned to Tom with a pleading look.

"Term, Please tell me the day is over!?"

Tom gave him a long and hard look and shrugged. He placed his hands in his hoodie pockets with a sigh.

"Matt."

"Yes?"

"My birthday lasts all year."

"What!? When does it end?"

"It ends at my next birthday- which is in two years."

"Nooooo!!!!!"

Tom made a little smirk as he watch the big guy whine at Edd, who sighed and pinched his nose in frustration.

  
"Matt, Tom was just messing with you. His birthday is only for today. Tomorrow, you can go back to looking at your pictures. For today, hand over your favorite mirror and all five pictures of yourself."

"Five!? I have fourteen pictures of myself!"

"Then hand over all fourteen pictures of you."

Matt gasped when he realized he betrayed himself.

"Oh, Matt you handsome fool! You did this to yourself!"

"Can we just get going?", groaned Tom.

"Yes, please get in my car. I'll meet you guys down stairs, I need to get something."

"...If I see a car seat in the back, I'm burning the car....with Matt in it."

Edd paused for a second and didn't turn a round.

"....It's for a friend....NOT YOU!! I....it's...uh...."

"That's it, bye bye car-"

"No, wait! I swear it's not for you! I know you're an adult."

"....Fine, I'll believe you.....for now."

Edd sighed in relief.

\--------------------------------------

Tom was forced to use the stairs since Matt and a few people filled up the only elevator that worked. He also had to carry his and Matt's bags.

Tom had a small, grey plastic bag and Matt had a large, purple duffel bag. Edd packed for Matt, knowing that he would have put useless things in it. Matt also had a side bag that Tom decided to toss out the window, knowing very well it was full of mirrors. He checked to be sure though and he was right.

"MY LEG!?"

The shout made Tom stop for a moment before he continued to walk down the long stairs.

He hummed a tune with a smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Tom!"

He turned to the left and saw Edd wave at him.

"What took you so long?"

"...How did you get down here- never mind."

\----------------------------------------

"You know what? I'm burning your car after all."

"Wait, Tom! Please don't."

The car seat in Edd's car was a light blue with star stickers and the name Tom in cursive. Edd sweated as he ripped the offending object out and thrown it in the garbage with a yelp of a cat, luckily not Ringo, who was glaring down at them- mostly Matt- for not being able to come.

Well that's fine. Ringo can just present Tom a mouse or a bird...no even better! A surprise for Mister Tom's birthday. Ringo has it all figured out, after the Masters leave, Ringo will go out and hunt for Mister Tom's gift.

Ringo likes Mister Tom quite a lot and wants to give him the best present.

He'll be so proud!

  
Ringo is please with this idea, surely Mister Tom would love such a great kill!

Ringo can't wait, Ringo will go now and get a head start for this specific prey....

  
**Meanwhile~**

"Come on, Tom! It was a joke!", Edd was lying.

He honestly thought Tom needed a booster seat, by the glare of the moody young man told him not to say that....though saying it a joke is just as bad.

"Don't pout, Tim! We're going to the water park, won't that be fun?"

"No!", huffed Tom as he crossed his arms for a bit, before he dropped them and slouched.

"Well....your mood will improve after a drive, so take all the time you need.", Edd said as he drove.

Their driving is the same as always, barely escaping death on the road. How they got their driving licences is a mystery.

  
They passed apple trees and farms as they traveled to the Water Park.

"Hey, Edd, what were you doing before you got in the car?"

"Huh? Oh, Ringo's collar had to be replaced and decided to put it on them before we left."

"Oh."

The sudden conversation in the other wise quiet ride woke Tom up enough for him to shake his head; he had been drifting off the whole time.

\-------------------------

  
**BYE~~**

  
**How much do you guys love Ringo?**

**On a scale of _'Yes'_ to _'Is that even a question?'_**

  
\-----------


	5. What's Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, everything in this comes from my Wattpad. Anything weird can be blamed on me. I am weird and it's fun.

_The grass today is soft, it feels great against my paws!_

A dark grey, striped feline trots past a tree into the sun light.

_I sit on my hind and straighten out my spine with my head up, looking forward._

The cat's ears point in front and then to the side; they twitch every now and again- looking.

**Looking for what?**

_The best present is one caught with all focus._

The wind rustles by and shakes the branches loose of the leaves.

_Nothing....wait..._

  
_Ha! Oh wait, that's not it._

The cat then releases the vermin to search for more or rather the one the cat wants to catch.

This happened for a while, until they enlisted the help of a Saint-Bernard. He had a blue collar with a silver tag and a yellow with white poke-a-dot bandanna underneath.

They met sometime back when other master left the first time. Other master is bad, he should be punished.

  
_When I see other master again, I am going to firmly bite him!_

They can not verbally communicate, but they can read each other well enough.

_How is your Master?_

Still injured.

  
_How is mine?_

Still bad.

_Unfortunate._

They shake their heads and get down to business.

What are you looking for?

_A gift of one of my masters! It's his birthday!_

How joyous, does he like bones? I have a few a round here somewhere...

_I do not think....well maybe, but that is not what I have in mind._

Oh?

_Follow me~_

The pets grin, one more slyly and the other more eagerly.

\------------------------------

**With The Boys...**

  
After they all got out of the car, Edd turned to Tom and held out a button to signify it's Tom's birthday. He also put a tiara on his head, which Tom raised a eyebrow at.

"Why?"

"Birthday royalty! I rented out the private party area during lunch at 8:30 and dinner at 1:00."

"Plenty of time to swim, I'm going a head to put up the bags!", Matt then skipped to the building with a low hanging ceiling that he bumps into.

"My Face!!!"

"Edd, how do you still have your licence?"

"What licence?"

"....."

"I'm kidding! I was excited, okay?"

Edd looked at Tom with a gentle smile.

"I know your a bit...sad now a days and I want to pamper you, even if it's for today."

"...Geeze Edd, you're making me blush! Stop!"

  
He chuckles.

"Sorry, but you're my friend! I want to make you smile, even if it's only a little bit. Now let's go get ready!"

\------------------

Matt puts the bags in a locker and puts the key in his hoodie pocket. He smiles and walks to his friends, that are waiting for him.

"Matt, where is the key?"

He thought for a moment and searches his body. Eventually he reached into his hoodie pocket and took it out.

"Right here!"

He dropped it.

"Oppsie!"

"Matt, be careful! We can't loose this.", Edd scolded.

They walk to the receptionist, who is a lady with a ponytail and a tag that reads: Lindsey.

  
**(The water park is made of two parts. A restaurant and the pool/ slide area. You go through the restaurant to get to the pools.)**

  
"Hello! Reservation for three, the birthday party."

She looks down and smiles.

"How old is the birthday kid?"

"Twenty- Three.", Tom answered quietly.

"Oh."

She let them through and tried not to be awkward. She calmly handed them their passes and they left.

\--------------------

**In Matt's Head:**

_Tom....when I look at him, I feel weird. Like something mean decided I need to be uncomfortable. The flesh of my stomach is getting torn out on the inside._   
_I grimace a little and slowly reach up to my chest and grab onto my hoodie._

I grimace a little and slowly reach up to my chest and grab onto my hoodie.

There is a pain here. It goes to fast and I start to sweat, but I'm freezing.

_My heart hurts....I don't like this...._

_Tom...the name of the first person I hurt....the one I loved first....._

I don't like thinking about him, but I do. Edd helps me feel better by being a great friend! But that...uh...what was it?

_Tino!_

_He reminds me of Tom sometimes and I don't think he likes me that much....I wonder why?_

It doesn't matter, because now it's time to jump in the pool!

I take my hoodie off and jump in the pool with a white tee-shirt and purple swim trunks. Edd and the other one have a similar out fit, but different colors.

_Oh! Timothy has a button on his shirt, I want one too!_

"Hi, Edd!", says Hellucard as he swims past.

\---------------

  
_It's dark, it's dark grey._

_I'm a sad man down here._

_Grab me another beer._

_No good men sneer._

_It's dark, it's dark grey._

_Little light through window panes._

_crashing air planes._

_Spider eyes and Wolf veins._

_It's dark, it's dark grey._

_Good men die down here._

_wives with knives and little white lies._

_Have it your-_

  
Records stop and radios silence. The intimidating taps of boots carry the man who carries the world. This strange figure stands tall with both arms tucked behind his back; barely anyone in the room.

They acknowledge him briefly as he nods. Turning back to work and maintain tight lips. He surveys the room with a glint in his eye. All is in order.

He takes note of a single paper; it's a picture. One that is burn and smudges at the corners. He picks it up and leans with one hand on a near by panel of buttons and levers.

He stares at it with a deep, thoughtful look. No one knows what kind of look, because they are working. Only need to acknowledge him once when he enters and once when he exits.

  
\------------------------

**I just saw the tiny corner not colored in and ....now it's all I see....**

**Have a good day!**


	6. No Violence

After Matt jumps into the pool, Edd follows suit with a grin and splashes Matt. His hair flops down from the mini-wave. Matt glares at Edd and pushes his hands forward to splash Edd, who barely avoided it. A short splash-fight ensues. Edd turns to Tom, who is still in his hoodie and watching them laugh like idiots. 

\------------------------- 

"Come on, Tom! Let's swim!", Edd calls out.

  
"Tom!", repeats Matt.

  
"Nah."

  
"Nah?"

  
"Yep, Nah."

  
"...Please?"

  
"Won't work."

  
"Abra-ca-doodle?"

  
"Close."

  
"Tom, I swear with you don't come have fun I will stop reading you bedtime stories."

  
"You will", Tom's eyes shine with a pout like he's about to cry.

  
"....No, I'd still do it."

  
"O-okay...."

  
Tom took off his hoodie, but he placed the button on his plain, white tee-shirt. He looked at the guys with another pout and rapt his arm around himself out of self consciousness. He placed his tiara on top of his hoodie.

  
  
"Guys, I'm not as big as you are!"

  
"So?"

  
"They'll think I'm a kid!"

  
"It's your birthday, have fun!", chimed in Matt.

  
Tom sighed, knowing that the argument was going nowhere. (Courage the- jokes been done before.)

  
He walked to the edge of the pool and slowly stepped in and swam a round for a bit, until he filled his lungs with air and ducked under the water. He held his breath for a few minutes before going up. He turned to Edd with one eye closed.

  
"Next time, can we just go fishing?"

  
The mention of fishing made Matt tensed up for a second before he relaxed again.

  
"Sure! When we go on the cruise vacation for the summer!"

  
Tom's eyes lit up as did his cheeks. The boy (Man) with starry eyes looked up to his friend.

  
  
**Not exactly what I wanted to draw, but it'll do.**

  
**\----------------------------------------------**

"Really?"

  
Edd's eyes widen with one thought on his mind at the look and words muttered under his breath.

_Cute Little Friend_

  
"Baby brother..."

  
**Overly Doting Big Brother Mode: On**

  
A huge blush spreads a cross Edd's face as he makes a big, goofy smile.

  
"Yes~ And then we can do paintball, surfing, ice skating, the fair, book store, pet shopping and-"

  
"Edd."

  
Matt looks at Edd seriously, his hair back to normal.

  
"Don't overwhelm him.", Matt says sternly.

  
"Let's tour the world instead and show off his cuteness, flaunt it in everyone's faces! That me, Matt, have a friend who is in my shadow and that they need to know how amazing my life and his is with me in it!"

  
  
After sometime, Tom got tired and it was getting late.

  
Noticing his slow movements, Edd lifted up Tom and smiled. He carried Tom in his arms and they all went to the car.

  
"Matt, can you sit in the back with him? I don't want him to move to much."

  
"Sure thing, Edd!"

  
\------------------------------------

  
Matt placed Tom in the car and sat next to him, while Edd started the car. Tom's head moved to Matt's lap and Matt smiled down at him. He pets Tom's head as soft music plays.

Matt hums and whispers lyrics to him that they only know.

_Little blue sheep, go to sleep._

  
_Little blue sheep, sleep sleep sleep._

  
_Little baby sheep, I love you._

  
_I'll whisper, I love you._

  
_Forever._

  
_The Shepard's day is done._

  
_When he smiled at the sun._

  
_Day by day, my little sheep._

  
_Your Shepard's heart is won._

  
_You are my sun._

  
_Now, I say, I love you._

  
_My Little sheep._

  
\---------------------------

  
**How are you?**

  
**Question:**

  
_Do you want me to draw a picture of Tom and Matt in the last scene?_

  
**Bye~**


	7. The Shepard's sun will set, Sleep well my little Sheep

_ _

_ Little blue sheep, go to sleep. _

_ Little blue sheep, sleep sleep sleep. _

_ Little baby sheep, I love you. _

_ I'll whisper, I love you. _

_ Forever. _

_ The Shepard's day is done. _

_ When he smiled at the sun. _

_ Day by day, my little sheep. _

_ Your Shepard's heart is won. _

_ You are my sun. _

_ Now, I say, I love you. _

_ My Little sheep. _

\--------------------

**Please don't laugh at how bad that sunset is. Well, you can, but I'll pout and agree it's bad. Not very good at drawing. Also, for touch screen is there a type of pen for it? I want to try the DS pen thing to see if it would work.**

**Also, I'm not good at lyrics.**

**Well, bye!**


	8. Shoot me Down my Star, the Galaxy forgives us

\---------------

After a long drive, Edd parks his car as Matt gently places Tom on the side so he can get out and carry him. They take the elevator with a long silence following them. Tom sleeping peacefully in Matt's arms and Edd humming a soft tune.

**Bing!**

The Elevator door opens and they walk to their apartments. Edd opening the door for Matt to Tom's apartment and leaving for his.

Matt takes Tom's hoodie off and carefully checks him, noting the lack of muscle and fat on his body, seeing nothing to concerning- he places a soft red colored sweater on Tom. Matt tucks Tom into bed and lays Tommie Bear next to him.

"Sleep Well, My Little Sheep. The Shepard will herd you back to safety, always.", Matt smiles down at Tom before kissing his forehead good night.

Matt checks the time and finds it to be 10:30. He checks the windows to make sure their are locked and picks up anything left out, putting them a way. Looking over the living room and gazing at Tom's bed room door one more time, before locking the door and leaving for his own apartment.

\---------------------------

In the darkness of the room, movement of someone squirming under the covers makes way for a head to pop out of the aforementioned blanket. The figure stills for a moment in the assumption that they intend to blink. They move again, this time they turn their head to the battery powered alarm clock on the nightstand next to them.

**12:40**

_ I can't sleep.... _

The small figure pulls the covering off to the side of the bed and lightly sits up and stand in one fluid motion. They paddle over to the window in their room and open it.

Their big, glossy doe eyes reflect the surprise shower of stars moving to one place to the next.

_ Wow! I didn't know there was meteor-shower tonight... _

Feeling luck to see this, they made a wish. A wish that they hope will some day be granted. 

Hands folded together and pressed to their chest, they close their eyes and bow their head. They make their wish and repeat it in their head. They wished so hard for what they yearned for; that their hands start to whiten with the pressure they put into their grip.

_ Please...just this one thing...just this one....I want it...I-I NEED it....please....that's all I ask, if nothing else..... _

They wished so much that tears start to drop onto the windows ledge.

After sometime has pasted, they flutter their eyes open and gaze up once more.

\---------------

Somewhere in the world, a man as cold as the weather observes the same sky. Pressing a gloved hand on the bars of the balcony, they still to listen to the passing wind. Quietly, they light a cigar and place it in their mouth. One slow drag and they let the smoke out just as paced.

_ Shooting stars.....reminds me of the hopeful and kind....the forgetful and the blind......those old days where we were all inclined....to such frivolous wonder and now I will claim glory like no other. _

They stop their train of thought for a moment.

_ I haven't been near such a luxurious presence, yet I am drawn to think of it. That privilege.....one I do not wish to make more of. _

This stranger then bids good night to all that have witnessed the rare sight.

\-----------------------------

While some have a night of hopelessness and others a night sorrowful nostalgia, some have a night of horrendous pain.

**Point Of View**

My breath was heavy and I hold on to my chest. The beat was erratic and unstable. I sit up quickly and rush to the bathroom. Not even turning the lights on, I hope I managed to hit the toilet in my run.

The color was awful green and the smell is PUNgent. This is no laughing matter how ever. I was barely able to look at the mess on my hoodie, my hands were smeared and tear kept falling. The pain spread to the rest of my body, making it start to numb. The sharp stabbing I felt kept me upright and I emptied more of my stomach. Even as nothing came out, I spasm and twitched.

My throat burn and my knees wanted to give out the more I crouched, but my dirty hand held on to the wall. Almost. Really, my hands didn't do much as I lost more strength the longer I was there. The want to close my eyes overwritten by the need to choke up nothing.

"It hurts...."

I say with a scratched up voice. The sound of my disgusting urge echoed in my silent home and muted the movement of a hovering body.

Lately I've been seeing glimpses of an invisible body. A ghost.

_ The ghost of my dead neighbor and I think I might be next. _

\---------------------------

**See y'all soon~**

**Bye!**


	9. No One Told Me How

\--------------

The sun held high as its light presented the world all the movement and noise of the creatures waking up with a sense of life.

One with a small body and a silent room, rises in a lazy fashion. Messy light, dirty blond hair. (If that is a color or is it just dirty blond?) This creature of pale skin covered in a light red sweater bares the night still in it's eyes.

They stand next to their bed and start to clean it up. They look to the window, remembering last night and smiled. They then frown, because they forgot to close the window after they went back to bed and found a dead snake on their floor.

_ Must be from Ringo..... _

This young lad that is now twenty-three, he gently picks up the reptile as it hangs limply at his finger tips. He walks over to his closet to find an empty jar. He places the snake in it and fill it with a preserving liquid.

He seals the lid and makes sure it's tight. (I don't know anything about this stuff and forgot the part about taking out organs and body fluids, but you don't want to hear about that now do you?)

He walks over to the door and heads into the hall way, turning to another door. Inside is a room full of shelves. Those shelves held every and any thing Ringo has presented to him. Out of love of course.

When he was done, he stretched and walked to the bathroom.

Washing his hands before brushing his teeth and shaving his legs. He has a hard time growing hair once he shaves, but if he leaves it....it's a forest up there.

\-------------------------------

This young Tom, casually glides to his kitchen and looks in his fridge. Nothing but a few eggs, an apple, butter and a bottle of vodka. The good kind, his favorite.

However, it's not time for that. He takes the apple and shuts the door. He rinses the apple off; he bites into the apple and drinks some tap water.

Hearing a knock on his door, he goes over to open it.

"Matt? Where's Edd?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted us to get some medicine for him and soup."

Tom frowns in slight worry.

"I hope it's not too bad..."

As he says that, in Edd's apartment, Edd sleeps on the floor after he threw up one more time.

"I'm sure he's fine, Toni!"

"It's Tom."

"That's what I say."

Matt smiled as Tom sighs.

"Wait right here, I need to get dressed and my wallet."

"Okay!"

Tom dons on his hood and slips his wallet in the pocket. He walks up to Matt and locks his door.

"Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"To the store."

"Yes! Medicine for Edd!"

"And soup."

"And Soup!", repeats Matt.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**??? POV:**

I sit on top of the roof with a pair of binoculars in my hands and a lollipop in my mouth. They don't allow candy, especially lollipops, at my work so I was glad I could do some outside work. They also don't allow grown up drinks and all medicines are monitored; we had a few cases where some of my co-workers got addicted and had to be sent off to the only place where drugs where not abundant but also not so deadly that you die.

Antarctica is where we send them to sober up. All of the soldiers with an addiction and the ones that are being punished. If they run out of drugs, they have to file a report and explain what happened- basically it's almost impossible to get a fix without potentially dying.

All soldiers with a handicap get's sent to Africa for reasons I don't know. 

_ Maybe their getting a prosthetic? Experimented on? _

Unimportant, because the target is on the move. Well, not really the target, but....

Anyhow, the apartment is empty. I put the binoculars in my bag and zip line to the open window. I'm outside the window and I glance to the side. I see a cat sleeping next to the window. I decide to deal with it later.

Inside the apartment, I see I am in a room. I look a round the apartment and find that there is too many important items.

I take the holopad out of my bag and open it.

\-----------------------------------------

Pillow_039  **Online**

Candy-Kid  **Online**

_Gazellegent_ **Online**

\-----------------------------------------

[ Chat Active: Private On ]

\---------------------------------------

Gazellegent? Really?

_ It's an awesome name! _

For an old lady.

I'm with the kid.

Pillow_039  **highfives** Candy-Kid

_ Whatever! What do you want anyways? _

I was sent to blow stuff up, but there are to many valuables.

So? It's not your stuff.

I owe the guy, he's my hero.

_ Then just move the stuff out and blow up anything you can't move. _

Takes too long, I have a time limit.

Maybe you could blow up the place next to it?

You mean....accidentally get the wrong apartment build?

Whatever, just blow something up.

Okay!

_ Before you do, make sure no one sees your face and we have nothing to do with this! _

Right, Sir!

\--------------------------------------

[ Chat Inactive: Private Off ]

\-------------------------------------

I put my holopad back in my bag and leave through the window. I looked down at the cat and pet it's head.

_ Cat has been dealt with. _

I got to the apartment building next to this one and pick the corresponding home in the same level and row.

No one lived in it.

_ Perfect. _

I set my bag down and take the lollipop out of my mouth.

_ I'm ready. _

The lollipop had the back open and a red light slowly turned on and started blinking. I place it on the counter near the oven and take my bag. Zipping it up and go down the ladder outside.

\------------------

A scruffy looking man sighs as he put down his holopad. Looking at his friend that stood next to him.

"Did you have to join the conversation? I'm right next to you."

"Yes, I'm bored."

The man next to him had his hair parted down the middle. He was slightly taller, about 5"9 feet and the rough man with a bandage is 5"6 feet.

"Well, you're annoying."

Soon they started to fight, when a loud sound went off behind them. They knew about the bomb, but it was still so sudden and they were not prepared.

"Bloody...That was loud!", said Hellucard.

He then walked off with a shake of his head.

The two men before him calmed themselves to not look guilty of the crime they didn't do.

"Let's head back, we haven't found him."

"Right! No mysterious stranger in an ally here! In the park, free of ally-ways!"

"Yep!"

They ran off to an unmarked, black car. Unfortunately...

"Sirs, do you know that your car doesn't have a plate on the back?", the female cop said.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got it today. Want me to put on?"

The taller man held the plate up for the woman to see.

"No, it's fine. As long as you get in on at some point today. Next time won't be so forgiving."

"Yes, miss. Have a nice day!"

"You too sirs."

\--------------------------------------

"How do you put this on?"

"A screwdriver?"

"Probably."

"Want Sparky to do it?"

"Yes."

The taller man held up his holopad.

"Sparky! We have a job for you to do!"

A quiet groan was not heard.

\--------------------------------------------

**Sparky is what I'll call the unnamed (FunDead) kid. He grew up, a little, by the way.**

**so...age wise....trying the math here....**

**Edd's like 25, Matt is 29 and ??? is uh....24?**

**Sparky was like 9-12 when he met Tom.....**

**so....16-19?**

**Well, Bye!**


	10. Remember Me?

\-----------

As Tom and Matt are out, they decided to walk to the store since it was near by and Matt's car was in the shop. 

"Tommy, do you think I would look better in this mirror or this mirror?"

Tom paused for a moment with widened eyes.

"Matt....did you almost get my name right?"

Matt turned to him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Of course I know your name, it's Timmy."

Tom slouched a little with a grumpy frown.

"I should have never asked.", he sped up his pace to get to the store faster.

In the store, the radio reported an explosion before it was cut off, in other words some kids were running a round with an airplane toy and it fell as they passed it.

Matt got distracted by the shiny surface of a metal spatula. Tom held the red basket with some food items and a can of ravioli in his other hand. He looked at the expiration date.

"Still fresh...."

"Hey, Tim-Tam! Look, I can see myself in this funny looking mirror!"

"Sigh....Matt, can't you get my name right at all? Oh, I doubt you even remember me."

Matt blinked and put the spatula down; he walked over and stared down at Tom.

"Tem, you're my friend. But you are saying a lot of confusing things."

Tom turned to him and looked up to his towering friend.

"When was the first time you met me?"

"....At school?"

"....what about parents day?"

".....You borrowed my mom."

"Because?"

"Because.....your's was at work and you didn't tell her?"

"Yes. Now. Do you remember going to the Herald-Spring park?"

"Uh...."

"My Dad is dead."

Matt stared blankly at Tom, who assumed that he had no idea what he was talking about and turned a round to start walking a way. Meanwhile, Matt had a million thoughts going through his head. Flashes of memories and his own face appearing and disappearing.

But, he just shakes his head and thinks to himself not to think about it. Ever.

"Matt, do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

Tom chuckles and holds up two boxes. One has blueberry pancake mix and the other has chocolate chip pancake mix.

"Which do you choose?"

**(Vote Now! Blueberry pancakes or Chocolate chip? The choices matter.)**

\-------------------------------------

**Sorry to cut it short, but the next chapter follows someone else. That way you all can choose your favorite type of pancakes.**

**See you next Chapter, bye~**


	11. Shameless Promotion

\-----------------

**Where will we be today, who are we visiting?**

_ Why, we're in Heck of course, or Hades as others call it. _

_ We will be having a look at our least favorite demon and no, it's not Kate. _

_ She's a Demon summoner, not just a demon. Probably half demon, half witch. _

_ She won't tell us and her brother was too busy filming a woman being eaten by a zombie. _

Hades has always been to hot, being as it was under the protective layers of the earth. Which is why the leader of Hades, Lucifer, or luci as some would call him, finally put an air conditioning system up.

"For the record, No one calls me Luci!", he shouts at the narrator.

**Okay, so he's just Lucifer.**

"Just Lucifer!?"

**Either you make up your mind, shut up and let me talk or go back to the paperwork on your desk that you have neglected for the past five centuries.**

"Carry on then."

**Thank you.**

Anyways, Luci...fer, he changes up his appearance once in a while. A more human look to do paperwork, a large and intimidating look for sinners, and a mix in between for tourists.

Can't look too human or too scary or they can't sell any merchandise.

"It's not like anyone  _ willingly _ comes here.", he says bitterly.

**Cheer up, Lucifer! I'm sure you'll get more tourist, well...it has been a few years since the last few.**

"Speaking of them, seems one is on his way to heaven and the other is....in between?"

**What do you mean, please explain.**

"He's a good human, but he has....a friend inside of him."

***Blush* Uh....what?**

"Not like that!!!! Possession, you dirty mortal, I swear to Hades you are all the same.", he growled until it became dark mutterings.

**Well....let's go to a commercial break!**

_ Have you ever wanted to read comic on the go? _

_ Well, you can with this convenient app called Tapas! _

_ You can read as many webcomics as you can and they even have a novel section if you prefer. _

_ There is an account you could check out to get started. _

_ I _ _ t's called DGBoss! _

_ It has original content and both comics and novels! _

"Enough! You shameless promoter!", cuts in Lucifer.

_ Ignore him and check out my- I mean the account! _

_ I mean Tapas! _

_ Check it out. _

_ Yep. _

_ That's a good idea. _

_ Totally for your own good, you'll love it! _

**_Go now._ **

\---------------------------------------------

**What Does It Mean To Be In Love?**

**Sweet Color**

**Beauty**

**Short Fandom Stories**

**Artistic Liberties**

\------------------------------

_ You are compelled to go to Tapas and read one of these stories~ _

\-----------------------------------------

"That's it! Get out of Hades right now!", Lucifer begins to make pentagrams and summon fire.

**Fine, but I'll be back!**

**You know we'll end up here anyway~**

**So, see you soon roommate~**

**Bye for now~**


	12. Meeting Familiar Faces

\-------------

The boys finished shopping and getting the medication for Edd when Tom saw a girl walking by. He knew that girl, she's one of his many ex's that he still talk to. About almost quarter amount of the girls in town are his ex's and the other quarter is Matt's.

Tom's on the best terms with most of his ex's....except....one. But, he doesn't want to talk about that.

This Ex, however, he talks to almost regularly. She is slightly shorter than him and has curly hair. She wore a dark red-pink colored beanie and had a scarf that she always wore.

He grinned at her as they get closer and raised his hand up to wave.

Matt stared at his goofy expression, reminded of someone he didn't want to think about. It felt odd to see such a look on his always rude friend. He got worried that he was also sick.

He briefly wondered if it was contagious...

"Hey Stacy!"

"Hi!"

Stacy's voice surprised Matt and the other people near them on the sidewalk. They stopped to stare at the talking pair.

"Same old Stacy and your man voice!", Tom smiled.

"What-"

"Anyways, Stacy! It's nice to see you again, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. My pet lizard is a little sick though."

"Oh, that's sad to hear. My friend, Edd, you remember him? He's sick too. Me and Matt, here, just got him some medicine. Right, Matt?"

Both Stacy and Tom turned to Matt, who was not prepared to enter the conversation. He hesitated to nodded and tried to distract them and himself by taking a mirror out and hope they ignore him.

It worked.

_ Oh thank goodness... _

"So, Stacy, I have get going now. See you on Monday when we have dance class!"

"Bye, Tom!"

He watched her leave before turning a round and walking home with Matt, who lowered his mirror and put it in his jacket pocket.

"....Hey, uh, Talm? Who was that?"

"That's Stacy, you don't remember her? I was so sure you'd remember her at least, because of her voice."

" Yeah, you'd think I'd remember that, huh?", Matt laughed softly.

"

Stacy is one of my many Ex's that lasted longer than some. Usually my Ex's last about a month or three. She lasted four months. Some of my recent Ex's lasted longer than the old ones."

"....Are you okay?"

"...."

"How come no one stays?"

They stopped talk after that. Getting closer and closer to the apartment building.

"I stayed.", Matt finally said.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

They reach the building and take the elevator. Matt taps his foot and hums.

"Why?"

Matt looked at him.

"....Ti amo, mi hermano oveja."

"Hermano mayor....."

The elevator dings, telling them it's time to get out. But in a polite way.

Stepping out, they head over to Edd's apartment. They knew he didn't lock the door, so they just went in. Nothing was out of place, but Ringo was no where to be seen.

"They must still be in my apartment."

"Should I go get them?"

"No, they'll just be worried if they see him like this."

"Okay...I'll get the soup ready, please go find Edd. I think he said he would be in the bathroom if you look for him?"

"....Did....did he throw up?"

"I guess....I just hope it's only a stomach bug."

"Okay...I'll bring him to his room, if he's on the floor then."

Tom hands Matt the plastic bags and head over to Edd's bathroom and slowly push it open. He wasn't surprised to see him on the bathroom floor because of the information Matt gave him, but he still worried about his health.

You see....he knew.

He knows the truth, but he promised.

_ Don't tell and don't worry. _

_ It will all be over soon.... _

_ Hopefully soon.... _

Those words echoing in his mind as he takes Edd's hoodie off and lift him up. Tom might be smaller and lighter, but he's not weak. He refuses to be anything to tip over and push down.

He placed Edd on his bed and tucked him in. He goes back to the bathroom to get a small towel and Edd's hoodie. He puts the towel under water, rings it out, and goes back to Edd's room to wipe his mouth. He then takes the hoodie to the laundry room and in the washer, along with the towel.

Tom sighed and heard Matt say the soup is done.

"Should we give him the medicine before or after?", called out Tom.

"Before, that way the after taste isn't so bad."

"But what if he throws it up?"

"Good point. Food first, to see how it goes and then Medicine."

\------------------------------

Since Edd is a grown man, they aren't going to coddle him. So, they left for their own homes and promise to come back in the morning.

Inside Tom's room is Ringo. They were laying on his bed and woke up to him opening the door. They didn't bother to get up, though, being too comfortable where they were. Tom giggles and walks over to Ringo, petting Ringo's head and scratching under their chin.

"You did very good today and yesterday. I loved the present you gave me and thank you for protecting my home. You are the best kitty, aren't you?"

The cat purrs with happiness and make sounds of satisfaction. Laughing quietly, Tom goes over to his still open window. Finally closing it and locking it.

When he made sure the lock was tight, he turned a round and swiftly went to lay on the bed. Ringo cuddling up to his side. Tom runs his hand gently on Ringo's back as he looks down and smiles at them.

"I don't know how you got that particular type of snake, I know it's not easy, but that is very impressive. I love it and I love you, Ringo. You are a master hunter, yes you are! But really, I wonder just how you managed...."

\---------------------------------------------------

Ringo looks up to one of their masters and meows at him.

"Oh? What is it?"

They meow again and get up. They crawl onto his lap and got on their hind legs. That way, they can rub their cheek to his.

**(This is Donnie! The Saint Bernard.)**

"Are you saying you had help?"

" Meow!"

"Well, they must be such a good friend to help you on your mission! I hope I get to meet them one day."

More happy purrs come from Ringo as they let go of Tom and lay next to him. He smiles down at them and stands. 

"Good to know."

He takes off his hoodie and goes to his closet. In it, he picks out a large baby blue button up with little pink flowers and decides to sleep in his underwear.

He looks in a mirror before going to bed.

"...."

He looks down with a frown.

_ I....don't know what I'm thinking....I look terrible. _

__

Tom sighed and decided that, that was enough self-doubting for the day. He went over to the light switch and turned it off. He shuffled back to Ringo and got under the covers, laying next to them.

He slowly closed his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------

**BYE~**

**Have any questions for me? Critiques?**


	13. Conversations Between Friends

\----------

Ringo is sitting in the backyard of their good friend, Donnie. Ringo casually licks their paws as Donnie lays the front half of his body down and the other half hunched up with his tail waging.

Ringo, I don't know what to do!

Ringo looks at Donnie.

_Hmm?_

Please help, there's this German Shepard I like but she's only interested in that labradoodle!

I don't think she even knows I'm there!

_You know she's deaf, right?_

Oh, yeah, but when I try to get her to pay attention to me, she goes to that...that...sigh...

_What about night visits?_

I keep forgetting she's deaf and instead of her answering, it's that Great Dane that's soooo charismatic!

Ringo stares at Donnie for a brief moment.

_Donnie...."Charismatic" is your type. You like how they're on to-_

Ringo!

Donnie huffs at Ringo and makes his paw cover his snout. Ringo makes an amused purr.

_You can choose either Dalf or Patuliyana......or that cute Irish Wolfhound you play with._

Donnie sits up and tilts his head.

Jones?

Ringo nods and continues to be amused.

_You have more night visits from Jones than with Patuliyana._

Donnie makes a strange noise to show his shock.

How did you know that! I only ever mentioned Patuliyana!

_You're loud, especially with-_

OH MY GOSH MY CO-WORKERS ARE TWO HOUSES DOWN!!!

**AND WE CAN'T GET THE PUPS TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!!! NOW STOP SCREAMING ALREADY!!!**

Ringo hisses at the ease dropper and turns to a frozen Donnie. Such an amusing friend. Why, if they had the ability to laugh, they would.

Ringo, what do I do!?!

Donnie whines.

I know that if my brothers where here they would laugh! The runt has to figure out who to mate with, when they can just mate with everyone! I mean, Brandie had to be put down because of what he did to that poor Doberman....

Ringo nods with sympathy.

_Yes, I agree, no mate and no litter. The masters had to take them. They'll never know who their mama is and their papa...._

At least I get to see my nicer brother, Caddie, though he just sits there on a little platform without moving....he never leaves his post, such a professional! That's why I look up to him more.

Ringo makes no mention that Donnie's brother has been stuffed for over a year now.

_You know....you and Jones spend more time playing and wrestling than with the other two. Dalf is a lost cause and Patuliyana is....only interested in night visits. She only cares about the mating and not being your mate. Once pregnancy happens, Patuliyana will dump the litter on you and run off._

Donnie lowers his head, knowing that Ringo is right. Patuliyana is not reliable. Dalf only cares about Lina. Another whine comes from Donnie, Ringo steps over to bap Donnie's nose.

_You'll be fine, just talk to Jones. She would love to be with you more than she already is. You know how it is when the mature ones set their eyes on a suitable mate. You are a bit young, but you are a responsible and capable pet._

Donnie barks with happiness. Only to whimper in fear. Ringo tilts their head.

_What is it?_

Master's friend is coming sometime in the next few days and bringing the younger master.

Knowing how violent the youngling is- keeping the master unaware of their badness, Ringo looks up sternly at Donnie.

_You can stay in my back yard for so long as they are there! I just wish, Corgan would run off. I like them the most._

Even more than that fluffy pink ball of fur?

_That one left without a good bye!_

I wonder where they went...

_Maybe somewhere happy, I wasn't good enough..._

Ringo. You are. The. BEST. friend and feline I know. I will tear the throat out of anyone who-

_As much as I love revenge and punishment of the bad, as least their not that stray black cat, that comes in without warning during the night to rummage a round the house- not even- oh!_

Ringo realizes that the sky is turning orange and it's time to go home.

_I'll see you next Monday!_

Bye, Best Friend until a few years when I die!

_Stay Morbid, Donnie! Stay Morbid!_

**Well that happened, let's look at some humans!**

\--------------------------------------

Two men, you've all met once, sit in an armored vehicle as it casually drives through gun fire. Bullets hit the jeep several times and bounce back.

"Hey, Pat-man."

"Yeah?"

"I finally asked."

"Asked for permission."

"What did they say?"

"They weren't happy, but agreed to let me marry their little sweet heart."

Patryck smiled and held up his wedding ring. Paul smiles back and holds up his.

"Congratulations."

"Yes, indeed. After watching you and your wife, I thought we might be ready."

"Might? You have to _know_."

"I _know_ it's the right choice."

"Good."

"I understand how her parents feel though, five years? Does seem to fast if they didn't know everything."

"Yeah, I have been fateful to her even before I fell in love with her."

"So I've heard."

"It's true! Friends sense sophomore year of high school and started crushing on her the last few months of college. I did get my degree, so they can't argue that. I have a stable job other that this and an actual house. They can't argue that. I have spare money in case I loose a job or if this doesn't work out, so I can get back on my feet without too much casualty. They can't argue that. I've known her more than five years, they know that. I love her, I helped her when she loved someone else and when they broke up, I only gave support. Nothing too big or too much. I even tutored her when she was failing biophysics."

"You know biophysics?"

"Nope. I held up flash cards."

Patryck laughed lightly.

"I can tell you now, my marriage isn't always good. Remember the last fight we had? I hand my butt handed to me- she let off steam she was boiling- over me- on me! Hand to hand duel to disguise her petty revenge."

"Must have hurt, I think you where in urgent care."

"I was, what ever you do- it's all wrong. Let her hurt you, she get's even madder. Don't let her hurt you, still gets mad! Wife's always right, and brakes your neck. But, I love her for that. She doesn't need me and could do better with someone else- but out of all the people she could have went with, She let me pick her."

"So, you've said."

"Sigh....I remember when I confessed, she looked so confused. It was cute! She gave me rules and I told her what I wanted in the relationship. I said that I didn't want sxx or will even touch her if she didn't go out of her way to do it first at the beginning of every day. Formalities didn't count, if we have to touch then it doesn't count- only if she wanted to and was willing. She can always change her mind. If she is giving me the silent treatment, she has to tell me first or else it doesn't count."

"Force her to talk, when she absolutely hated it back then?"

"She still does, but it got better."

"Fifteen years of a sneaky lady."

"More like a gladiator. Though...I'm worried. lately she had got sick. Pukes sometimes, head aches and stomach pains??? She wants pickles with peanut butter....."

"Sounds like...hey does she puke every morning?"

"Not sure, I leave before she does."

"Think she's pregnant?"

"Maybe, but if she's not I'll get in trouble for asking."

"Regardless, treat her like the queen of England."

"....Eat cookies and have Tea?"

"...Are you saying you don't have tea time?"

"No No! I do, I just....she always puts to much sugar. She's suppose to put it in her cup, but she puts it in the pot."

"What, but that restrict the liberties of tea time!"

"At least she lets me have proper biscuits, she has her own sweet treat."

"Don't tell me she's eating brownies like a barbarian!"

"That was one time!"

"My girl friend- fiancee- YEETED her out the window."

"I'll YEET you out the window."

"I'm driving!"

"I know, there would be no difference!"

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. If your wife is pregnant, wait for her to tell you. If she doesn't know, then be subtle and talk about babies like when you were a baby. If she's not pregnant, you still have an excuse to make her see a doctor and get an ultra-sound."

"You have a point, Paul. I'll do just that- after we get out of this ditch!"

During the conversation, they drove into a pit and were surrounded. Bullets still hitting the jeep, but not a scratch on them. No dents in the slightest.

They smile despite the situation and Paul sees a bright red button.

"I wonder what this does!", he exclaimed.

He pushes the button and a rocket shoots out of a satellite and right at them.

**BOOM!**

They're all dead, except the men in the jeep. That thing is invincible. 

They start laughing and singing like idiots until Patryck gets a call. It's his wife and she is mad he's not home, it's his day off!

"But love bug, I needed gel for my eagle hair!"

"I refuse to throw out Mr. Bum! I've have that stuffed eagle since Corgan went to the Vet for those few days he broke a leg! I'm starting to think that someone is hurting him..."

"...No, I don't know if our shy kid is doing it, I said someone. The kid doesn't look like he would hurt anyone...but....I don't know...do you think he hates me? He stares at me sometimes..."

Patryck sighed. He bids fair well to his wife and turns off the phone.

"Is mister step kid really the main suspect?"

"...I...I'm really not sure, but...Corgan looks almost scared of him and....doesn't like to be touched anymore....I can't hold onto my buddy anymore. I've known Corgan for a long time, he's helped me with a lot of stuff but...."

Paul places his hand on Patryck's shoulder for comfort and smiles lightly.

"Want me to take him in while you deal with it? Maybe get some cameras in the house....and outside..."

Patryck smiles back, nodding.

"Yeah, you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did."

\------------------------------------------

**BYE FOR NOW LOVES~**


	14. Dreams are not real, yet reality is a dream

\-----------

As Tom sleeps, he tosses and turns with fever. Ringo is disturbed and wants to move, but is worried about their master. So, Ringo walks to the head of Tom and sleeps there in a little space between. It's snug, but they can breath.

\---------------------

**{Dream}**

_This vast emptiness covers you._

_The dark, black blood sticks to you._

_You wish to see, but you see nothing._

_The nothing sees you._

_You have become the nothing._

_You seek everything still._

A body pale and small rises to a sitting position. A head of blond hair turns in every direction. Doe eyes gives a way no emotion, this blank face tries to stand. The dripping, sticky ground holds strong and solid.

Once he stands, he holds himself closely out of fear. He has no mouth and no nose. He has ears and eyes, but no clothing to cover himself.

Worry eats him up and he begins to cry the same black substance that covers the world.

_Child of love, full of Rage, why do you weep tears of black?_

  
  
_What ruins have been brought?_

_Tell of the night you began and the day you end._

_Who will light the dark and deepen the glowing white?_

_  
_   
_When will truth be kind to you?_

He continues to walk-unaware of the white light behind him. No one to guide him, he is aimless and wrecked with a nervous agony. Feeling like it has been eons before he turned to the side; his brief glace meets with a blip of color. The color had been a golden door with a silver handle.

Words are engraved into the golden entrance. 

_Witness_

_Sacrifice_

_Receive_

Not knowing what they mean, he hesitates to open the door. Deciding that whatever could be on the other side might give him a clue as to why he is here, he reaches for the handle and inside had been been the same yet white. White governed this world and he thought it to be more pleasant to have surround him. He passes though the door.

\--------------------

Within a blink, he finds that he is in his room. Only his room is purple and his items are various shades of purple. There is nothing else in the room, just him. He looks at the bed and there is a purple hoodie laying at the foot of it.

He puts on the hoodie and the compelling feeling to rip and tear at his face urges him. As he scratches at himself, a mouth begins to form from the peeling skin and a scream erupts from it.

The pain lingers as purple infects his body from the hoodie. A dark purple changes him; claws where his hands are and his ears stretch. A thick tail grows and sways as horns begin to form at his skull.

**(Did you know, that a female Duskull is the first Pokemon I caught on Pokemon go?)**

His big black eyes flash purple as his tears drop in a deeper hue.

He staggers from the experience and slumps down onto the purple carpet. Heaving and groaning for air; trying to calm down. As he does, whispers flood his now sensitive ears.

It stops for a moment until one clear phrase hits him.

**The Witness to it all, who will Sacrifice all they have, to Receive something greater.**

\---------------------

Tom Bolts his eyes open in a panic and clumsily rushes to the bathroom. Ringo wakes at the sudden movement and follows quickly behind. Flicking the light on, Tom stares at himself only find nothing on him or changed. He sighs, but turns the nob on the sink. Water flows out and he gathers a hand full to wipe his face. The shaking of his body begins to fade.

He dares not to speak, at least until he had a more...human company. He turns to Ringo and picks them. Turning off the light, Tom walks out of his home and lock it. He makes it to Edd's door and let's Ringo in. Then locking that door. He then walks up to Matt's door and enters. He locks that door as well.

He does not try to quiet himself, wanting Matt to know he is there. He knocks on the door, before he opens it and hides half his body behind the wall.

Matt sits up in bed and turns his lamp on.

"Tom....?"

The poor boy (Man) grasps the door frame as tears form.

"Frate mai tânără, vino aici.......", coos Matt softly.

He pats the side of his bed, lifting the blanket and keeping it open. Tom waddles over to him and climbs into bed. 

"Unde este ursul tău, oile mele?"

Tom refusing to answer; cuddles up to Matt's side and barres his head. He raps his arms a round Matt's waist, Who sighs and releases the blanket. He turns off the lamp and situates himself under the blanket to make himself comfortable. He hugs Tom back, murmuring a lullaby into his hair.

_Little blue sheep, go to sleep._

_Little blue sheep, sleep sleep sleep._

_Little baby sheep, I love you._

_I will whisper, I love you._

_Forever._

_The Shepard's day is done._

_When he smiled at the sun._

_Day by day, my little sheep._

_Your Shepard's heart is won._

_You are my sun._

_Now, I say, I love you._

_My Little sheep._

Matt pets Tom's hair as he begins to fall a sleep again. Matt follows after him to chase the clouds that linger near the water.

Off on their own world full of fluffy cotton and clear, reflective waves. Neither know of one other that has yet to dream that night. Their friend, Edd has not slept in hours. He has too much to think and worry about.

\---------------------------------------------------

When he heard his front door open and close, he tensed up. Only to find that it was Tom bringing Ringo to him. The door to his room was open so he could see the front door. He saw Tom, but frowned at the face he was making at the time.

"Oh dear....I wonder what's wrong with Tom?"

Many things are wrong with Tom, but he would rather not talk about it. Edd fears for his sweet little friend. The boy (Man) is actually really nice, but a bit stubborn sometimes. The people a round him either doesn't care that he's there or hate the gloominess that surrounds him.

_Why are you so sad Tom?_

_Why is it hard for you to smile sometimes?_

_What will happen to you when I'm gone?_

_Will Matt be able to take care of you?_

Edd sighs wishfully and finds Ringo jumping on his bed. He must have been too zoned out to notice. Oh well.

Edd coughs a few times and pets Ringo's hear and scratch their ears, before talking to the feline. 

_For a moment, everything is fine._

_For a moment, everyone is happy._

_For a moment, everything is peaceful._

**_It never stays that way._ **

_It's only a wish, one that will not come true._

_**Because love refused.** _

"Hey Ringo...have you ever loved someone so much that you hurt them?"

The cat tilts their head, not understanding what their master is saying. Edd chuckles.

"That's a silly question, isn't it?", he smiles softly at the cat.

"Well, let's go to bed. Good night Ringo, I love you."

_I'll miss you, I'll miss all of you even Tord...._

The cat hops off Edd's lap and sleep near his feet, Edd pulled the covers up and over him.

_I love you too, Master. I wish you didn't have to go, it's too soon._

\----------------

**Bye bye for now~**

**Finally, a name drop! That's as much as you're getting for Tord, for _NOW._**


	15. Time To Make Pancakes!

\-----------

The lowered its self for the sun to replace it. The light fluttered past glass and fabric to shine on one person, who dares to sleep in it's presence.

This person is a handsome young man in silky, purple pajama's and covered in cotton wool betting. His normally well kept hair is tussled by sleep and wide eyes are sharpened by the brightness of the room.

His evenly tanned skin contrasts nicely against his beautiful eyes.

"Hermano mayor, estas despierto ¡Hice panqueques!", a sweet voice called.

The sent of 

**[Blueberry pancakes]** or **Chocolate chip pancakes**?

_Choose wisely! This is a life or death decision here, so pick your favorite type of pancake. Those are your only choices after all. Not like you're just going to add any commentary..._

"¿Oh? ¿Hay suficiente para todos?", he calls out.

"¡Sí! Para ti, yo y Edd!", the voice responds.

After a beat, they speak again.

"Ahora levántate! No quiero empaparte en agua fría, a menos que tenga que hacerlo."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Matt jumps out of bed as he removes his covers from his body. Matt steps over someone the collectible items he has scattered on the ground and waltzed towards the kitchen.

He turned to the left and entered the kitchen. He saw Tom standing near the stove. He wore a familiar purple hoodie.

"¿Ya están listos los panqueques?"

"Nope, almost."

Matt nodded and closed in on the fridge. Inside the fridge, he took out some orange juice and milk.

"¿Podrías, por favor, poner la mesa?"

"Sure; you have gotten better at Spanish.", Matt commented.

Tom answered as Matt places plates down.

"Yep! You and Edwardo are a good teacher."

"Not that Edd would notice.", Matt murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing~ Are they done now?"

"They sure are!"

Matt sits down with a cup of milk beside him and a cup of orange juice near an empty plate. Tom turns the oven off and takes a plate with a large stack of pancakes to the table.

"Oh~ Yum! Wait...this is Laurel's favorite. Does that mean?"

"Means we have pancakes."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! DG or Ghost DG here with my friend Boss! Obviously that's not our real names, but we like being called that!**

**I want to tell you that we want some feedback and to show you something!**

****

**This is what I draw Monster Tom to look like, of course cannon isn't always on the same page!**

****

**_Have anything you want to say or ask? Like where this is going?_ **

**_I know we aren't very popular or well known, but we are trying our best._ **

***I* am doing *my* best, *you* are staring at me when I write. You bum, you don't even help!**

**_Lame._ **

**Is that all you have to say?**

_**...** _

**Well?**

**_Lame._ **

\--------------------------

**B _Y_ E _G_ U _Y_ S _!_**


	16. Laurel's Chapter

\------

**(I would like some commentary on if any of you think this story is going to slowly or if the pace is good enough. I'm not writing this for anyone but myself. I want to write this, regardless of what anyone else says. I just want to know if my writings improved or not.)**

\-------------

The door bell rings just as Matt wanted to speak more. Matt glances at Tom, who made no move to answer the door.

"...."

".....How does she know you're here?"

"She doesn't."

"...."

"...."

Matt sighed and stood up.

"Thanks.", commented Tom.

Matt stared at him again. Tom continued to eat the pancakes. Matt went to the door and peeked at the whole in the door. **(Lol no, it was Edd)** There she was, Laurel.

Instead of wearing her grey hoodie, she put it a round her waist. Her light, teal sleeveless heart shirt showing her curves and the black choker, black bracelets worn proudly. A happy, mischievous grin on her round face. Short, blue hair shaping it and making her eyes pop out. Her jean blue shirt going down to her knees. She had black soaks and plain, grey sneakers.

Matt opened the door and let her. Greeting her on the way, as well as questioning her.

"Now, how did you know he was here and not his apartment?"

"Because he loves you?"

Matt fluster for a second before shaking his head.

"Everyone loves me! So I guess it's not a surprise."

"Didn't he use to say you weren't popular?"

"That's not true!"

"Whatever you say, pretty boy~"

Matt grinned, thinking he won and not getting the playful sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm glad you think so!"

Laurel giggled and saw Tom. He stopped eating and got up. He turned a round and she immediately hugged him.

"Tom! How are you? It's movie time~ There's a new horror movie!"

"Good to see you, Laurel. Now let go."

"Nope~"

"I just hope there's no 'romance' scene that are ill place- as in no 'romance' at all! It takes a way from the plot."

"I know! You make the cutest faces whenever you see one, you just hide it with the collar of your hoodie."

"SHUT!"

"No~"

Matt laughs and smiles softly at the two, glade his little sheep is part of a flock that grows and grows.

"You have an hour before your movie, why don't you go walk a round the clothing store? I have a list of clothes that I want you get. I'll get my wallet and you guys catch up and have breakfast!"

"It smells great! It that my favorite? Blueberry and chocolate pancakes?"

"Yes."

\--------------------

After some chipper conversation, they got ready to leave. Matt handing Laurel the money to put it in her purse and gave Tom the list, who briefly glanced at it.

"Matt, this is a list of clothes you want us to wear."

"Look at the back."

He flips it over.

".....It's a list of fruits and veggies."

"....Turn it upside down."

"Uh...."

Tom's cheeks turn red and stays quiet, Laurel got curious and looked over his shoulder. She was horrified and covered Tom's eyes. She glares at Matt.

"Matt! Per vergogna, hai profanato gli occhi innocenti degli agnellini!"

He panicked with a light blush.

"Turn it a round!"

Still covering Tom's eyes, she checks it. She sighs in relief and let's Tom see again.

"O gratias ago deorum, stellae sint beati!"

**(I googled the spelling of all the languages that are not English. Sorry for not telling you guys what they are saying. I'll tell ya'll later.)**

"....Laurel, you know we only know Spanish, English and Romanian. Right?"

"You barely know Spanish and Romanian.", commented Matt.

"....Tom, I don't know why....but I feel like you are suppose to know Latin. So I'm going to give you lessons!"

Tom sighed, not even fighting her.

"laurel....you know how I feel about learning....I love it. I just....it reminds me that I never....I never got to go to college."

"You know you still can..."

"I know...."

"Then why....."

"...."

"....."

"...."

Matt claps his hands and forces a smile.

"Okay, why don't you two head out? You have some shopping-"

Tom blushes and stares at the floor and Laurel glares at him, he sweats and falters.

"*Cough* and then got see that movie of yours!"

He starts to push them out of his home.

"Okay, love you guys, bye!"

He slams the door closed and leaned on it; sighing with relief.

\------------------

**Stay Tuned Folks!**

**BYE~**


	17. Sneak Peek At Laurel's Chapter 2 + Translations so far

\---------

**There we go! That's your clue, lol!**

\---------------------

** Translations: **

**Spanish-**

**Ti amo, mi hermano oveja.**

_I love you, my brother sheep._

**Hermano mayor.**

_Elder brother._

**Hermano mayor, estas despierto ¡Hice panqueques!**

_Big brother, you're a wake. I made pancakes!_

**¿Oh? ¿Hay suficiente para todos?**

_Oh, is there enough for everyone?_

**¡Sí! Para ti, yo y Edd!  
**

_Yes! For you, me and Edd!_

**Ahora levántate! No quiero empaparte en agua fría, a menos que tenga que hacerlo.**

_Now get up! I don't want to soak you in water, unless I have too._

**¿Ya están listos los panqueques?**

_Are the pancakes done?_

**¿Podrías, por favor, poner la mesa?**

_Could you please set the table?_

**Romanian-**

**Frate mai tânără, vino aici.**

_Little brother, come here._

**Unde este ursul tău, oile mele?**

_Where is your bear, my sheep?_

**Italian-**

**Matt! Per vergogna, hai profanato gli occhi innocenti degli agnellini!**

_Matt! For shame, you have defiled the innocent eyes of the little lamb!_

**Latin-**

**O gratias ago deorum, stellae sint beati!**

_Oh thank the gods, blessed be the stars!_

\------------------------------

**This google translation, so it's not completely accurate .**

**Well, bye!**

**_P.s. You can see the pictures for future chapters on my Deviantart called DragonGirlTheKnight._ **


	18. Laurel's Chapter 2

After Tom and Laurel get kicked out of Matt's place, they decided to half of what Matt wanted them to put in their wardrobe. Tom can be seen furiously blacking out many of the items on the list for him and Laurel side eyes him with a blank look. Which turns into a firm line that slightly dibs down.

"Calm down, grouchy-kitty. You and I are the only ones to see the list."

"We might be, but I will make sure."

"Make sure of what? That you can't stop yourself from preventing any openings in your glass heart? Covered in all those chains you walk a round in?"

"Enough with your stupid poetry and keep walking.", He glares at her.

She glares back. Stabbing pain enters his heart when he sees a hurt look on her face. They look a way and the silence continues.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry, you're really good."

"...Thanks."

Little smiles lift up their faces, the atmosphere lightens. They begin to shop, starting with Laurel's favorite clothing store, Ironic Gothic.

Any and all Gothic clothing in here is worn Ironically. T-shirts and graphic skirts....pajama pants that look like black, skinny jeans.....soaks with big boot designs. You think it up and it just might have it! Don't forget the random attachable chains that go nowhere and hold nothing!

" Man, I love this store!"

"They don't."

Tom points to the small group of teenagers glaring at the store that "mocks" their way of life and the people in it. Laurel looks in their direction and sees her little brother, she grins. He panics when they meet eyes, she knows he's a fake. But will she out him? No, no why would she do that when she can humiliate him instead!

\------------------------------

"Oh Jeremy~ Hey, little brother!"

He grunts and tries to keep up his act.

"Go a way, stupid b-"

"Say that word and I WILL make you just like me.", Tom chimes in menacingly.

He shut up real fast when he looked at Tom's eyes. The other teens though, were interested in the idea.

"How you get eyes like those?"

"Born this way or possessed."

"Which one are you?"

"Yes."

"That's not an answer."

"And you don't have to be gloomy or wear black to be into demons and satanic worship."

"Wha-"

"Hey, Kate! Scare these kids."

Kate pops up from nowhere with an excited grin, she sharp fangs showing and her eyes glint from behind her cloak.

"Okay!"

She takes the kids for a second and comes back. They've lost color.

"What did she do to them?"

"She scared them....straight to Hxll."

"Oh....well, see you at home Jeremy!"

They walk a way as Kate giggles evilly.

**Alternate-**

Jeremy shuts up real quick and the teens a round them feel the need to poke at Tom's eyes like it's a weakness. 

"Wow, you're a demon right? I want you to kill my math teacher so we don't have class."

"Blind man glaring? Now I've _ seen  _ everything!"

They came up with boring insults one after another and Tom just sighed.

"Do you children have to be this boring? Let's go Laurel, there's no hope for the future. Let them feel the pressure and hate and see how they like it. I know they are just kids. They sure act like it."

"Hey, Jeremy, you say something! Their leaving...."

"Yeah!"

"Come on, or are you really a nerd like your name sounds like? Huh? Are you a geeky xss nerd?"

"N-No...."

Tom stops and turns a round, his face gives nothing a way as he marches up aggressively to the teen that cursed.

"You like to curse huh? You think it's fun to have people call you names?"

They laugh and nod yes.

"Making babies cry is the best!"

"They you must cry all the time. Look at that thick layer of make up on your face- it's braking out, isn't it? It's red and blotchy and you're embarrassed to let anyone see it, right?"

"No, my skin is just fine!"

T om took the slushy the teen next to them had been holding and dumped it on their head.

"What the h-"

He pulled them by the collar of their shirt and pulled their head under water for a second as they panic and struggle. Pulling them back up, he holds out a mirror for them to see.

He was right, red and blotchy.

"This is what you look like and this is what you did to yourself. Does looking like this make you happy? Do you like ruining your face? Yes, no? Huh? You couldn't figure out that you were allergic to the make up? Is that so? No one cares! Do you want them to care? Then say something! You're being left behind!"

Tom stuffs the mirror back in his hoodie and takes Laurel's make up out of her's.

Tom does the teen's make up. Grey and silver eye liner and dull lip stick, lightly patted blush and he was done.

"You only need a little bit, not a whole cake."

Tom gave the make up back and decided not to go shopping any more.

"...Want to see if the movie is on yet?"

"Sure."

Tom shrugged and they walked a way.

"...You know you good."

"Shut up, Jeremy."

"Whatever.", he walked a way and left the teens too.

\--------------------------

"You know, Tom, what was with the temper flare up?"

"...."

"Sigh...fine, if you don't want to talk that is okay with me! I'll talk for the both of us.....so....when was your first kiss? Mine was-"

"Stop, I don't want to know!", Tom flusters.

Laurel giggles.

"Seriously, Tom? You don't have romantic issues do you?"

"....Humph! Let's just go in the theater already."

"Okay~"

\-----------------------------

During the Movie, Laurel went to the bathroom and left Tom as a love scene appeared.

"No....gross....", he murmured to him self with a quiet groan of agony.

"Dude, I'm trying to watch this!", a stranger says as he watches the girl tries to hide, only in her underwear, when something killed the guys she was being groped by.

Tom huffed and crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you, a baby? Why are you even in here?"

Tom ignored him and the other movie watchers glared at the man that kept talking.

"Don't ignore me shorty!"

"Sir, please just watch the movie. Like you wanted.", Tom said politely.

The man growls and turned to the screen. They all resumed like the man, though a little less attitude.

\---------------------------

Tom Pov-

I sit here in the darkness of the theater and ignore the sounds of popcorn being eaten and the gore that is on the screen in favor of being in my own world.

_ My world....one where I can sleep all day in the sun as the clouds slowly drift by. Where I can look my friends in the eyes as I open up to them. I wish I was there now.... _

Laurel comes back from the bathroom with a band aid on her knuckles. Must be from some dumb boys.

"Hey, Tom.", she whispers to me.

"Yeah?", I whisper back.

"Want to ditch this place?"

"Yes!"

We leave before the end of the movie; we went to the food stands that are near by.

\-----------------

Some guys cut in the line for Chinese food and I see one of them as the guy from the theater.

"Hey! No cutting.", shouts Laurel.

"Tell that to your demon pet over there!"

"I don't cut!"

"You look like an emo shxt with daddy issues!"

"Did he leave you? Oh, I know! He killed himself because he hates you."

Tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

_ I watched him get shot in the head, his brain and skull fragments got all over me.... _

"Oh, is the demon spawn going to cry? Boo-hoo how sad!"

"Hey! My friend's a good boy! He might now want to make a scene but I do! Fight me, I'll tear you a new one!"

They smirked and leered at her.

"How are you going to do that, if you can't even reach me?"

"Why you-"

Suddenly they run off. Laurel looked at them confused, I did too until...

_ Oh... _

I realize a little late that I got a bit worked up. Laurel sees my shadow looming over her and turns a round in confusion. When she sees me, she is in shock.

Before I could see her reaction, I ran off in fear. I think I just lost a friend....

\---------

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

_ I wasn't ready.... _

_ I'm not ready.... _

_ No.... _

_ Please.... _

_ Please, don't leave me alone..... _

\---------------------

**See Ya'll next time, space cowboy...**


	19. Life Is A Game

**Hello! I have a bit of a writers blocks, so how about we talk?**

_ About what? _

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure of course!**

_ Who is your favorite Jojo? _

**I like Josuke and Giorno, Johnathon is a given.**

**The kinder ones are the ones I like the most.**

**Giorno has Johnathon's nobility and gentleness.**

**Josuke has....*Cough* C *Cough* U *Cough* T *Cough* E *Cough***

**Anyways! I wish I could have seen Shizuka Joestar all grown up, my invisible baby girl!**

**She could be a goofy, a shy but determined goofy.**

**Here's what I can see play out:**

_ Shizuka is eight and she wants to go outside to play with other children. _

_ She uses her stand to sneak out and helps a boy run a way from bullies, but he brushes her off and leaves her where they were. Then a random guy tries to pull her somewhere, suddenly Giorno shows up and she hugs him as he beats up the guy. _

_ He gentle scolds her and takes her back home to Suzy Q, worried when she couldn't find her any where and knows she wasn't in the building at all. _

**Or:**

_ She's twelve and will turn thirteen the next day, she's excited that her "Little nephew Jotaro" as she calls him, will take her to an aquarium to see off the whale that will be sent back to the ocean the week after.  _

_ She goes to school with some nasty girls that think her sunglasses and hat hide her face because she's to good to show them her face. They throw things at her, like mud and slime. She cries and starts to slowly even more invisible with ground she's sitting on. Some one- a stand user- sits next to her and comforts her. _

_ Don't know if it's a person she knows or heard about or not, but bluh. _

_ Josuke hears about the bullies and comes to visit, he's a temp worker at the moment, he chases after the bullies and Okuyasu follows. _

_ Cute stuff with Shizuka???? _

**Maybe:**

_ Shizuka calls Jotaro "Little Nephew" in front some people that know him and Josuke and they try not to burst out laughing. Shizuka just smiles happily at him and he says nothing, tilting his hat down. Maybe Jolyne could be there for some reason and laugh her butt off. _

**I don't know, man.**

**Anyways, let's try to write a chapter!**

_ I doubt it. _

\-------------------------------------------------

Tom has decided to sleep off his fear until he is ready to face it, face her. He will never be ready.

_ Dreams show what pull your strings and makes you come undone. _

_ You cannot deny yourself or what you'll become. _

_ Pity is for none and hate is for all. _

_ That's what we all believe right? _

Tom opens his eyes in his dream and find that he's where he left off. In his room, a strange purple version of his room. He doesn't want to, but he walks up to the door and opens it.

He finds that he is in the old house he use to live in with Edd and Matt. 

_ Memories or is it a dream? _

He heads to the bathroom to examine himself, finding nothing wrong with him. Dirty blond hair and same worn out blue hoodie. Big wide, black eyes bore into him in the reflection in the bathroom, but something is off. The more he looks into them, the more the room shrinks. He turns and the room is the same.

**Tom! Are you up? Breakfast is ready!**

_ Okay, I'll be there! _

He enters the kitchen after descending the stairs. Edd is cooking bacon and Matt is reading the news paper upside down. Normal, something they would do. Neither are looking at him, he still feels small. Smaller than he is.

_ Hey, Matt. _

No acknowledgement.

He sighs and takes a seat. 

_ Hey, Edd! _

**Yeah?**

_ Can I have eggs with the bacon? _

**No, only bacon. You can have orange juice.**

_ Okay... _

The day plays out, nothing has happened but the feeling of eeriness is loud. No one has said anything to him since "morning" and they haven't looked at him at all. Right now, they are all sitting on the couch watching the static on the TV. Tom turns to Edd and Matt looks into his reflection, not bother that he can't see anything- no reflection.

_ Edd...will you please look at me? _

**Why would I do that?**

_ Because I feel different. _

**You are different, don't think about it. The more you do, the more you are.**

_ I don't want to change... _

**You will....you are....right now....even before then....you have changed.**

_ Will you abandon me? _

**...**

_ Edd? _

**Yes, do you still want me to look?**

_...Yes, I want to believe....in you and myself. _

**Your risk is in vain, vainer than Matt.**

The surrounding is suddenly the dark void from before. Matt has his back turned and walking a way. Edd staring him down as he sits on the ground. Matt does not look back nor slow down.

Edd watches as Tom shifts into a monster. He screams in pain and words are ripped out of his throat. He looses his ability to see with the pain of his bones moving and extending- protruding out of his skin.

Tom calls out to Matt, to Edd but he only stares him down coldly. It chills him at the look. The expression of someone without care, ready to do something heartless. Matt is still a distance a way, still not looking back. 

Edd has a shotgun in his hands and is loading it up, Tom looks up at him helpless and weak.

**Did you think that you were the only one to change? That change in any way could be good? Bad things can only happen from here on out.**

Blood drips out of Edd's mouth as he talks and he points the shotgun at Tom's forehead.

**Let's go to hxll....together....you'll just get there first. I'm doing this for you, because you can't do it yourself. As a last act of love from me, I will kill you. Then...when I die....I'll be there....with you. We can be together, and when he comes down here....we can beat him up...to bad Matt won't be joining us....he's always be to good for you. Too good to take care of you...to be your brother. He doesn't love you, Tom, he's never said sorry....has he? For what he did to you....to your dad....your mom....you still have her....but she won't have you. Let's be free. Forever.**

There was a bang, but Matt didn't hear it and continued to walk more. Tom couldn't see, but he reached out in the direction he thought Matt was as he lays there, his heart slowing and tears falling from his eyes.

_ Brother....brother.....Matt...Big brother....look at me....please...look at me....for once...please...I'm not pretty to look at....but please....look at me...Big brother.....I love you.... _

Matt couldn't hear him, he was too far a way.

_ Nightmare or Future? _

_ No one ever knows until it happens. _

\------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile:**

****

In the wake of Tom running off, Laurel shakes off the shock and starts to grin.

"PUPPY!!!!", she sequels with joy.

She earnestly loves Monster Tom and wants to see him more.

\---------------------

**Bye bye for now~~~**


	20. Morning Buzz

A bursting scream shakes the small, sound proof room. Dripping sweat pours down his neck and cling to his night clothes. Heavy pants cover the air and his wide eyes frantically search a round him in desperation. 

Eventually his stomach started twisting the more he searched. He begins to curl into himself, resting his arms across his abdomen and one eye open. He griminess at the thought of eating.

The young man, Tom, gets up and quickly goes into the bathroom. He then emptied his stomach, despite not having anything come out. He continued to heave regardless.

\----------------

Eventually, he calmed down to ready himself for the day. A show and a change of clothes; then he was done. His hair was left alone for it was a rouge in many ways.

Tom didn't want to get out of the house at the moment and wasn't needed for most of the day, so he went to the fridge and opened a bottle of his alcohol of choice. One big gulp and he takes it to the living room. There, he sits near the fire escape with the window open.

After surveying the room, he lets his mind wander as he gazes into the vast city landscape.

_ If I wasn't born, would he still be alive? _

_ Did he leave because I pushed him a way? _

_ Does he care about me? _

_ What would she think if she saw me like this? _

_ Would she still be proud? _

_ Why do the people I love, hurt me? _

_ Or leave me? _

_ Is Love too good for me to have? _

Puzzled thoughts drift in and out at random. Mixing and matching others; skipping from one train of thought to another. He thinks about one to another, and another. All the while, he barely lifts the bottle to his lips.

He sighs and stands, leaving his revelry to be a function person of society. He places the rest of his drink in the fridge.

"Sit there and please stay. At least until I come back....no one ever stays, not even you my little paradise."

Once he has finished listening to the stillness of the apartment, he fixates on the front door. Waiting for something....someone...anything....

Nothing happened; he opened the door.

Looking at one end to the other end of the hall, nothing there.

He closes the front door and walks to Edd's apartment. He knocks on the door, but no one answered.

He takes a spare key and opens the door. He pops his head in.

"Edd?", he calls out.

Quiet before a small groan alerts him to the bed room. Opening it, he watches Edd clear his stomach with Ringo pacing a round the room.

"Is it soon?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

Tom continues to watch as nothing comes out. Edd continues like Tom did before in his bathroom. A meow or two cuts into the quiet.

"Want medicine?"

"It helps."

\----------------------------

Ringo watches Ringo's masters talk. It's about the sickness. The sickness never goes a way. Both masters have a version of the sickness.

_ Why does it have to be the ones I love? _

_ I don't want to lose my family....my home... _

If Ringo could cry, Ringo would. Ringo glides up to the masters and smoothly jumps in between them. Ringo purrs and paws them both; they cry.

They hug with Ringo in the middle. Ringo doesn't like this. Ringo wants to help, but Ringo is a cat.

_ Cat's can't cure sickness of any kind, but they can help ease the heart. Band aids on scars and tears, before saying farewell. _

\--------------------

**This is short.**

**That is a statement.**

**This is goodbye.**

**Wait for the next chapter.**


	21. Reconcile With Friends

It's been so long since he's been here, that he almost backed out, almost.

Tom stood in front of Laurel's (and the Neighbors) door without knocking for sometime.

"What if she....would it be out of line? Sigh...", Tom murmurs to himself while pacing.

Eventually he worked up the nerve to knock on the door and waited for a reply.

The door opened and there she was, Laurel, with a surprised expression. Tom lowered his head with a sweat and looked a way.

"Sorry, for showing up....", he apologized.

Laurel looked at him kindly as she opened her door to let him. After he walked into the apartment, he waited for her to say something.

"You can sit down if you want, the guys are out."

He did so, sitting on the couch as she walked into the kitchen.

"Want some tea?"

"Yes, please if you don't mind..."

"I have honey milk tea."

"That would be fine..."

Once she's finished pouring the tea, she walked over to him on the couch. She handed the cup to him and he nodded to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what brings you here?"

"Well....I....", Tom pauses.

"I wanted to apologize about Movie night....I didn't mean to scare you..."

She looked confusedly at him until she realized he was talking about "Monster Tom".

"Tom.", she smiled at him and cupped his cheek while putting her cup down.

"Yes?"

"You are my friend and I care about you. I was shocked but I thought you looked cute, like a puppy. That just adds to your appeal."

"What appeal? No one has ever stayed by my side, especially when they see _that_!"

"Then they weren't worth being a round in the first place, plus sometimes you have to figure out what you want when your with someone. If that someone isn't them, telling them what you feel and stopping right there is best. Those girls loved you, but love isn't just romantic."

"I know but..."

"Listen here, I'm your wing woman. I'll help you no matter what!"

"Thank you, Laurel....by the way...what happened to your dye? I never asked before now."

"Oh that? I haven't gone to the salon in a while."

"Is it because of that horrible date with that one hair dresser?"

"....Nah! I've just been stumped at work."

"Ew Work! Let's not talk about that!"

Laurel giggles and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? What do you want to talk about then?"

"If it's about poems, no thank you!", a ruff voice interrupted.

Tom and Laurel looks over to see Eduardo and Mark walking in with groceries.

"Oh don't be like that! You love my poems."

"No I don't and I don't want my afternoon nap to be disturbed with loud chatter!"

"I do like your poems, but I hate that smug look you make when I read them,'' thought Eduardo.

"Come on, Eduardo, have some tea with us! Mark is.'' said Tom.

Noting how Mark has already put up the groceries and is sitting down next to Laurel on a chair while Tom pours some tea in his cup.

"Mark, you're suppose to be on my side! Why do you always take her side? Ever since she's moved in you would gravitate towards her!"

Mark says nothing and looks away, a slight blush barely noticeable.

Tom looks at him questioningly, but says nothing. Laurel is to busy deadpanning at Eduardo to pay attention and Eduardo is glaring at Mark for backstabbing him.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

"..."

Mark merely sips his cup of tea and then gets up to walk a way.

"Get back here!", Eduardo shouts.

\---------------------

**Some people have no tack!**

**Any how, bye for now!**


	22. PROPAGANDA

Buzzing static fill his ears with its sound. He rolls over to his side, not wanting to move from his spot on the bed. Then a thump against metal chimps in to make his head ring. He grits his teeth before the violent motion of standing leave him dizzy.

The man clutches his head in aggravation. Looking up, he serves the dark room. Spacious as his room is, it's hard to tell with the clutter filling it up. The thumping turns out to be someone knocking on his door.

He sighs, not wanting to move but does so regardless. To the door he goes with the heaviness of his feet on the ground. Once the door opens, a man salutes him.

"What?"

"The Press is-"

"Finally, Go. I'll be there in ten minutes nothing less."

"Yes S-"

He slams the sliding door shut with a press on the screen next to the door. Finally he turns the light on. A hologram of a window to show what's outside and robots deployed to tidy up while he gets dressed.

\--------------------------------------

The man is overwhelming and eccentric. That is how he is described, period. No wants to fight this mad man nor do they want to get on his bad side with what he can do, what he has done.

Littering the halls and walls is a single banner all over this large base. Covered in the color red and yellow.

**_The Red Flag Of Fate, The Red Flag Of Death_ **

Depending on whose prospective it would seem that way. The belief behind this banners meaning could be anything. The idea of passion or Disdain for neglect, it doesn't matter. How it is all handled does.

The man in charge bares not the sole responsibility, but the collective does for the collective all take part in the tribulations.

\-------------------------------

A wide yet dark room contains a large screen propped on the entire wall. Computers in rows in the middle of the room. People crowding the monitors and machines waiting for one person to show up.

As soon as he does, they stand up straighter while saluting him with serious expressions.

"Sir, preparations are complete."

"Turn on the monitor."

This man that they part for continues to walk a cross the room to a separate chair a way from the monitors.

He sits in the chair and began to watch the show. On the screen is numerous news reports of attacks and missing persons reports. The main subject being a terrorist group calling themselves, The Red Army.

In unrelated news, a brief siting of a mysterious, large purple mass near an Asian food stand was captured on camera but the photo was blurry and unhelpful. The eye witnesses and their claims do nothing to help the matter.

It did peek the interest of the obviously powerful man.

"What a familiar feeling...", Muttered the man.

"Sir?", noted one of the soldiers next to him.

"It's nothing.", waved the man.

This man whose name can only be uttered by the most trustworthy and close individuals. The man thinks of something he didn't want to remember.

_"I should see some old faces..."_ , thought the man.

**\-----------------------------------**

**See you later~**


	23. Who Would Have Thought It Would End Up Like This?

——

This man in red uniform sits in his office as the hours tick by. Nothing happens for the longest time and the man loses him self in his works, not knowing the time as it passes. A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts.

"State your code solider."

"152237, Sir."

"Sect."

"Building 113."

"Department."

"Surveillance."

"Your identity has been confirmed, you have access to this room for a brief moment. Enter now."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The door opens and an average sized man walks him in a stiff and professional manner.

"Progress report?"

"There is a slight in the painting."

"....Relocation of slight would be a temporary fix."

"Sir?"

"Paul, you and the other one will be coming with me. Everyone else will continue like I'm here, you all know what to do- and that's not partying!"

\----------------------

"Party?"

"Yep!"

"Have fun."

"You too!"

The taller woman left as the young man sits on his bed. Hours ago, his sister (?) visited him before going to a party her friend planned. He smiled.

"I hope it doesn't end like last time! I still remember getting gum out of her hair...."

This time, it's a party where movies will be playing nonstop. It sounds fun!

\--------------------------

The man thinks to himself as he lays in bed, wanting to wake up early for his long flight.

_Who would have thought....that we'd go our separate ways?_

_That....you wouldn't follow me...?_

_We always did things together....pulling us into dangerous situations..._

_why couldn't I do the same?_

_You...didn't chase me down....._

_You....left it as it was and moved on...._

_Did you forget about me?_

_All of you where.....bearable._

_The sarcastic one._

_The selfish one._

_Even the stupid one._

__

_We Are Nothing But Bad Memories....._

\-----------------------------------

I'm sitting up in my bed; the sun has already gone up and my friends are a wake.

"Hey, are you up? We're going to get breakfast at the dinner down the block!"

"Yeah, I'm up! Wait for me..."

"Okay, I'll be down stairs."

Getting out of bed, I go to my closet and grab my blue hoodie. I look at myself in the mirror in my room. I see nothing different and turn a round to grab my wallet. Walking out of the room, I turn the lights off.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good!"

"I want pancakes!", the red head of the group pipes up.

"I'll get a breakfast burrito."

"I don't know....coffee?"

"That's it? You can get that at home!"

"Fine....uh....guess I'll get pancakes too."

"Yay, twinsies!"

The brunette of the group, in a green jacket, laughs. Looking at the red head before tripping them.

"What the h-"

" COUGH"

"Heck. What the HECK!"

"You weren't looking where you were going."

"Yes I was! I'm going to get pancakes, I can see it in my head. But I can't taste those pancakes in my head......that's sad."

"Really? I can! They taste great!", the blue one says.

"Hey, I want some!"

"No, you have your own head pancakes!"

"But they taste like air!"

"Ladies, ladies....can we go now?"

The blue one flips the other two off.

"F- off! You're a lady."

"Now, now....we're in public....that kind of manners is not acceptable!", the red head says as their own bird rises up at their friends.

"Who cares about manners?", the green hooded brunette begins to flip the bird.

"Dude, you guys suck."

"Shut up."

"Lame.", with that, they reach the dinner.

Inside, the green one hits on the server. The server is not impressed and leaves when the orders are finished. Distraught, they sigh.

"How come I can't seem to get a date?"

The red head looking a mirror starts to fix their already perfect hair.

"Because you look like a baby.", the red head said.

"No, I don't!"

"Then what do you think it could be?", they shoot back.

"The smell of Desperation?", the blue one adds.

The green growls and shoves the blue one besides them.

"You are no help."

"Whatever."

\----------------------------------------

"Want to go the arcade?"

"Nah, we've gone there five times the month."

"I have work in the evening, so I'm going to go get ready."

"Bye, Matilda!"

"Now what?"

"Video games?"

"Sure, my house."

"Alrighty!"

\---------------------

**BYE~~~**


	24. Routine Not Found

***WARNING: IMPLIED ANIMAL HARM* *CAN BE SKIPPED***

As you, my readers, know that Tom wakes up earlier in the morning to clean himself and goof out until it's time to go to work. But, this time, without his knowledge the place he works at gets shut down because of health concerns.

So by the time, he walks to work there is a sign that says closed permanently. He then looks to the left when he sees his manager dragging an orange garbage bag to the dumpster.

"Sheryl?"

They look up and grunts.

"Oh, Tom! Unpleasant to see you."

Tom curls in on himself with is hands clutching his sleeves.

"What's got you so angry? Where's the happy and enthusiastic Sheryl that brings her dog to work?"

"She's dead, replaced by me. New Sheryl."

The content of the orange garbage bag spills and it's old Sheryl. Tom stares blankly before ignoring what's in front of him to continue asking questions.

**[Skip here if you don't want to read about what happened to the Dog]**

**\-------**

**\------**

"....Ferri?"

"Who?"

"Old Sheryl's dog."

"In a whole in the ground."

"....Why?"

"Robbers."

"Is he-"

"He's dead. Tom."

She looks up at him. New Sheryl is negative heartless, old Sheryl loved Ferri to much for the pain to go a way. So New Sheryl has to deal with it as well as clean up the blood stains.

Tom frown at this and walked up to New Sheryl. He raps his arms a round her and she begins to sob. She beats his arms as she makes her loud screams. He grits his teeth and lets her bruise him. 

New Sheryl bites her bottom lip until it bleeds.

"He was the o-only thing that made me happy! Now he- he's gone!!! Old S-Sheryl couldn't handle it, w-what makes her think I could? I CAN'T! I CAN'T! he's gone....he was a good boy....."

New Sheryl violently pushes him a way and rubs her eyes. Picking up the orange bag with old Sheryl in it, she completely throws old Sheryl in the dumpster.

"....", New Sheryl stares at him before walking a way.

**\-------**

**\-------**

**[You can read again here]**

Tom watches New Sheryl leave him behind. He sighs and rubs his arm.

"That's going to bruise, isn't it?"

Tom hums a somber melody as he makes his way to a bar.

Once inside the bar, he sits down in front of the bar tender.

"What will you have?"

"Whisky and a shot of vodka."

Tom places down the money for it and waited with his head down. Soon enough, his cup and his shot arrived. Downing the shot first, he then takes a sip of the whisky. It makes him cough a bit before he finishes it off.

A couple of minutes later, he heads back it his apartment. A little tipsy, but still stable.

\----------

In his apartment, he lays down on his couch. His phone rings, the buzz echos in his ears. Sensitive to the sound, he covers his ears and curls inward like a ball.

The phone stops. Tom relaxes and shifts to lay on his back. Staring at the ceiling.

He thinks back to old Sheryl. Old Sheryl was a good person and now she's changed. She changed not for good or bad, she's just different now. Different ideas and beliefs.

Tom sits up and looks at the clock. It was blurry, so he leaned over to look closer. Still blurry.

He stands slowly and walks toward the clock and squints at the clock. Nothing.

"....I can't see....."

He barely managed to make out the time. Late into the evening, sighing he shakes his head.

"Might a well, go to bed early.....I don't have to get up. No job....Lame."

\----------

**BYE~**


	25. The Illusion Is Real

Tom closes his eyes and begins to dream....a vivid dream he hoped would bring him some peace. This dream of his was violent and unrelenting. As though he was living it and everything he touched, was destroyed. But this did nothing to ease him. In fact it over whelmed him by the second, the longer he dreamed. It made him feel sick, it made him feel pain. He cried in anguish as the content of his stomach began to churn and flow out of his mouth.

A strange substance drips out of his mouth with no one to reassure him of his existence. No security for his troubled mind. He stands, hunched over with extra appendages appearing and normal ones warping.

His arms and neck darken as a large tail protrudes from under his blue blanket he covered himself with. Gazing down at his hands, his vision is uneven as his consciousness fades in and out.

"W-What?"

Yes, what. What started out as him venting his frustration and repressed self to cope with his slowly dying will, morphs into the very fears he's been hiding from.

As usual he meets the monster he feels he is, but this time. It's almost like it's actually happening. The screams from the people a round him, the chase of the police and the pain of taking a car crashing into him to protect a mother and her baby in a stroller.

He then opens his eyes to sunlight peeking through the blinds.

It seems he has fallen on the floor in the middle of the night, that's most likely why he has pain everywhere.

"I don't want to get up."

So he does not. He only stands so he can get back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, a few moments later he forgot to turn off his alarms since he doesn't have work.

He throws a pillow at it and the clock falls down, braking.

"Uh oh."

.....He does not get up anyway. 

That dead feeling in his body created by the softness of the mattress compels him to fall a sleep a few more hours before his friends knock on his door, waking him up again.

\-------------------------

"Oh come on! I just want to sleep..."

Begrudgingly, Tom gets out of bed and walks over to the front door. It was Matt with Popcorn, movies and a chicken. A live chicken.

"Matt...why did you bring Mr. Chad?"

"He comes back from India and you don't want to spend time with him?"

"Fine...."

Tom lets Matt in with a sigh.

\----------------

**BYE!**


	26. You're A Chicken

Matt sits on the couch with Mr. Chad. Matt got Mr. Chad two years ago, it was a good day. The wind was carrying Mrs. Higgilebottom's groceries along sit Mrs. Higgilebottom. Parts of houses scattering like comets and children playing in pools of ocean water. Best Florida vacation ever!

There he was, Mr. Chad standing on a flipped over truck. The minute Matt saw him, he knew he had to take him home. Home he stayed, until Mr. Chad laid an egg. Mr. Chad had to go to a farm.

Matt looks down proudly at Mr. Chad. Mr. Chad clucks and pecks Matt's popcorn.

"Mr.Chad! No, bad chicken, that's my popcorn."

Matt feeds Mr. Chad popcorn.

"Matt, Mr. Chad won't learn if you don't scold him."

"But I did..."

"No, you told him no, but he doesn't understand if you don't show him."

"Oh whatever! Let's hang out!"

"No. Go home now."

"I don't want to!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, so leave."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so hateful, why are you so ugly? I've heard that before. It doesn't matter."

"I don't get it and I'm not ugly! I'm handsome!", Matt frowns.

Tom rolls his eyes and takes a soda out of his fridge.

"I was being sarcastic and I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who were you talking about?"

Tom slaps his own face and shakes his head.

"Whatever, what movie did you bring?'

"Oh! I brought LightBright PumpkinPatch, it has a unicorn!"

"Sounds stupid, like you."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you such a chicken, that you can't admit you hurt me?"

"I....don't.....know......what.......you.....are....talking.....about...."

"Sigh....", Tom turns his head.

\------------------------

After mistakenly watching a horror movie in a kids movie case, Matt was kicked out of the apartment by Mr. Chad and began to fight Ringo who came to nap with Tom. It was a territorial dispute.

"Guys....there are two sides."

They do not listen and continue to fight. The couch remains untainted as Tom sleeps on it.

**That is my seat, vermin!**

_I should be saying that too you, happy meal!_

Mr. Chad and Ringo glare at each other until Mr. Chad rushes forward. Ringo dodges and swipes a claw at Mr. Chad. Mr. Chad parries with a talon, then pecks Ringo's eye. Ringo hisses. 

_Wretched fowl, you nearly pecked my bloody eye!_

**Unfortunate, that I missed.**

_I'll make you into a scratch post and a bed! One feather at a time!_

**Have at me, vile fur ball!**

The loud commotion and hateful vibes has Tom tossing and turning with visions of figures fighting and blood spilling. He groans in fear and springs up suddenly. The motion surprises the two animals and they whip their heads in his direction out of concern.

Tom sweats, panting heavily. He looks down at them and presses his lips tightly into a thin line.

"This is why I don't want you guys to argue. It gets into my head."

Tom stands and goes into the kitchen for some water. Ringo and Mr. Chad stay in the living room.

**Say, what's wrong with Master Tom Ringy-ding?**

_Ugh, you're nicknames are getting worse! Sigh....anyways, Master is feeling bad. All of them are. You know what they say? When one is done, so are the others._

Ringo licks Ringo's paw while communicating.

**Personally, I'd rather call you a rotten dumpster fire but that title goes to Dio.**

_I don't know WHY you watch those tasteless shows on the telly when you could be watching documentaries on astrophysics. I always loved the half-hour lunar special._

**Ringo my fiend, you are such a snooze. No wonder you can't keep up with me.**

Mr. Chad ruffles Mr. Chad's feathers briefly to readjust them. The sound of Tom moving gets their attention.

"I'll be in my room, since I'm feeling lazy. Don't make a mess, the couch is yours!"

Right after the door closes, Ringo and Mr. Chad start chatting about Chicks.

**I wish those little rascals could behave, so I can groom them but no! They want to run about and get lost.**

_How do you lose chicks? You live in a pen. Literally made to keep you in one place._

**Humph! See what you know!**

_Don't get huffy with me, I'm still ready to go whenever you want but not here. Not in front of Masters._

**That's fine with me, any time.**

Ringo hisses and Mr. Chad clucks.

\-----------------------

**BYE~~~**


End file.
